


Forever

by brokenhighways



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: The aftermath of Jude catching the bouquet at Derek and Ahsha's wedding.
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118
Collections: Hit The Floor ▶ Zero / Jude Kinkade, Zude





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 3x11.

They don't talk about it, but Jude can still remember the lingering fragrance from the petals on his hands. He can still see the apprehensive look on Zero's face. It shouldn't _mean_ anything, after all they _only_ just got their act together. With everything happening so quickly, getting married - or even discussing it - is premature.

Yet, it's all he can think about when he's going over the plans for their house. When he's picking out fabrics and colours and making sure the measurements are correct.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Zero asks one morning. "You sent those figures to the contractor a week ago."

That catches Jude off guard because Zero's been decidedly hands off during the process - or so he thought. Zero's always been more intuitive than people give him credit for."

"What are your thoughts on marriage?" Jude blurts out before he can stop himself. "Before _us_ , what were your thoughts?"

Jude already knows the answer, and Zero's disinterest during Derek and Ahsha's nuptials was further indication that he doesn't think much of it.

Yet, he's hopeful that it'll be different when it's about them.

"Is this about you catching the bouquet?" Zero snorts, bypassing Jude in favour of grabbing a carton of orange juice from the fridge. "Do you have dreams of skipping down the aisle in the perfect white dress?"

"Gideon."

"Look, I don't know what you want me to tell you. Two years ago, I didn't do relationships. What do you think my views on marriage are?"

"Fair enough," he says. "You know, after watching my parents argue _constantly_ I never thought I'd want to get married either."

"Why is this a conversation, then?" Zero asks. "We're on the same page."

"I'm not talking about _now_ , I'm talking about some day. When we both know what we want. I think that I'd want to get married then."

It's an awkward conversation, one that Jude may yet regret bringing up, but he can't bury his head in the sand. He can't turn off the way he felt when he watched Ahsha and Derek drive off into the sunset as one. Sure, they might have a disaster of a relationship and he'll be surprised if it lasts, but…

…Zero's different, already part of Jude in ways that'll take a lifetime to undo. He needs some form of reassurance. He needs to know that they're in this for the long haul.

"Okay."

Jude watches Zero take a swig of juice from the carton. "Okay?"

"I think it's okay that you want to get married."

" _Gideon._ "

"What?" Zero says passively, like he's not being pigheaded. "I'm saying that it's fine to want that. The same way it was fine when you wanted a relationship. The same way it was fine when I asked you to move in with me. All I can ask of you is that you... give me a chance to catch up. I might just surprise you yet."

It's as close to a yes that Jude's going to get right now so he takes it for what it is.

Another step crossed on their path to _forever._


End file.
